Senbonzakura
by Hikasya
Summary: Sakurajima Mai adalah seorang gadis Samurai yang bertugas membasmi iblis. Ia selalu diikuti oleh Uzumaki Naruto, anggota Tentara kerajaan yang juga seorang pembasmi iblis. Naruto selalu mengungkapkan cintanya pada Mai, tetapi Mai selalu menolaknya. Fic request for fffc34hf668ggbb.


**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Seishun Buta Yarō wa Yumemiru Shōjo no Yume o Minai: Hajime Kamoshida**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**One Shoot**

**Pairing: Naruto x Mai**

**Genre: romance/supranatural**

**Rating: T**

**Setting: AU**

**.**

**.**

**Fic request for fffc34hf668ggbb**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Senbonzakura**

**By Hikasya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pertempuran sengit antara manusia dan iblis, terjadi di malam berkabut itu. Mereka saling menyerang di gang sempit yang diapit dua pagar tembok batu setinggi lima meter.

Dhuaaar!

Sang iblis perempuan meledak hebat tatkala jantungnya ditusuk oleh pedang berkekuatan magis. Pedang berbilah sangat panjang, memancarkan cahaya putih yang sangat menyilaukan mata.

Keheningan menghampiri setelah pedang pembasmi iblis dimasukkan ke sarung yang terpasang di punggung. Sang pemilik pedang, segera melangkah untuk meninggalkan lokasi pertempuran. Mengejar iblis lain yang masih mengganggu para warga desa.

Namun, langkahnya dicegah oleh seorang lelaki. Gadis sang samurai pembasmi iblis, menampakkan wajahnya yang tersembunyi di balik selimut kegelapan.

"Kita bertemu lagi, Sakurajima Mai," kata pemuda berambut pirang yang berpakaian militer. Ia bersidekap dada dengan tegap, menunjukkan sikap wibawa.

"Kau lagi, Uzumaki Naruto," ucap Mai tanpa ekspresi di wajahnya, "jangan halangi aku. Biarkan aku pergi."

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi sebelum kamu menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Pertanyaan apa?"

"Apa ... kamu sudah memikirkannya matang-matang tentang perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya terhadapku?"

Naruto langsung menyodorkan pertanyaan itu pada gadis berambut hitam itu. Wajahnya sedikit memerah.

Hening. Mereka terdiam saling menatap dengan pikiran yang berbeda. Naruto yang seorang anggota Tentara kerajaan, berharap Mai menerima cintanya.

"Tidak!" sanggah Mai dengan tegas, "aku tidak bisa menerimamu, Naruto."

Naruto kecewa mendengarnya. "Kenapa?"

"Seorang samurai pembasmi iblis sepertiku, dilarang jatuh cinta. Itulah janjiku saat dinobatkan menjadi samurai pembasmi iblis penerus ayahku."

"Aku baru tahu soal itu."

"Karena itu, maafkan aku."

Usai mengatakan itu, Mai bergegas mengayunkan kakinya. Ia melewati Naruto dengan cepat, tetapi, tangannya berhasil ditangkap oleh Naruto.

Mai terkesiap saat tangannya dan tangan Naruto diikat dengan borgol besi. Naruto yang melakukan itu seraya menunjukkan kunci borgol itu padanya.

"Dengan begini, kita akan selalu bersama, Mai. Aku tidak bisa berpisah denganmu lagi," sahut Naruto yang langsung melemparkan kunci itu ke arah lain, "atas permintaan mendiang ibumu, aku harus menjagamu."

"Apa?" Mata Mai melotot habis.

"Ya. Kamu tidak bisa kemana-mana lagi."

"Lepaskan aku, Naruto!"

"Tidak bisa. Kuncinya sudah kubuang."

"Cepat cari kunci itu!"

"Aku tidak mau!"

"Naruto! Kau keterlaluan!"

Srek!

Pedang andalan Mai keluar dari sarang. Mai menempelkan bilah pedang yang sangat tajam ke leher Naruto. Naruto terperanjat. Wajahnya pucat pasi.

"Mai, singkirkan pedangmu itu! Kau berniat membunuhku ya?"

"Kalau iya, mengapa?"

"Kau benar-benar akan menjadi pembunuh."

"Aku tidak peduli itu."

"Mai, sadarlah."

"Jangan pernah menasehati aku!"

"Kau benar-benar berubah total."

"Ya. Aku sudah berubah semenjak ibuku dibunuh iblis-iblis itu."

Mata Mai melotot tajam. Wajahnya mengeras bak monster mengerikan. Cukup menusuk hati Naruto.

Naruto sangat mengerti apa yang dirasakan Mai sebab ia adalah teman sepermainan Mai sejak kecil. Ia juga kehilangan orang tuanya karena dibunuh oleh para iblis.

Karena itu, Naruto menjadi bagian dari pemerintahan kaisar. Ia adalah tentara yang bertugas untuk membasmi iblis atas permintaan kaisar yaitu mendiang ayahnya sendiri.

Diam-diam, para iblis sudah menyusup ke badan pemerintahan kaisar, sehingga mengakibatkan kehidupan manusia terancam.

Netra biru Naruto menyipit sayu. Mai masih menatapnya tajam.

"Maaf, karena kelakuanku ini membuatmu marah. Sungguh, aku melakukan ini demi kebaikanmu. Juga sebagai bukti bahwa aku benar-benar mencintaimu dengan tulus, Mai."

Atas perkataan Naruto yang sangat menggetarkan jiwa, mampu meredakan kobaran api yang sedikit lagi akan meledakkan ubun-ubun Mai. Gadis itu menoleh ke arah lain, seraya menurunkan pedang.

"Terserah kau saja, Naruto. Tapi, aku harus pergi untuk memburu iblis-iblis yang masih berkeliaran di desa ini. Jika aku bersamamu seperti ini, bagaimana caranya aku bertarung? Pikirkan itu."

Naruto mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Mai tidak berani menatapnya.

"Benar juga."

"Karena itu, tolong, lepaskan aku. Ini demi keselamatan semua orang."

"Aku mengerti. Aku akan melepaskanmu, asal dengan satu syarat."

"Apapun syaratnya, aku akan menurutimu."

"Besok, tunggu aku di taman bunga Sakura yang ada di desa ini. Aku ingin mendengar jawabanmu sekali lagi."

Mai menilik Naruto. Naruto menatapnya lama sekali. Kemudian, Mai mengangguk pelan.

"Iya."

"Aku melepaskanmu."

Naruto mengeluarkan kunci borgol cadangan dari saku baju seragamnya. Ia melepaskan borgol yang membelit tangan Mai. Gadis itu tersenyum sekilas, lalu berlalu cepat dari hadapan Naruto.

Dalam sekejap mata, gadis samurai telah lenyap dimakan kegelapan. Naruto tersenyum seraya memegang topinya.

"Aku akan menunggumu besok, Mai."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keesokan paginya, sebelum matahari terbit, Naruto sudah tiba di taman Sakura di desa Yuki. Ia duduk seraya menempelkan punggungnya di batang pohon. Memandangi hujan Sakura yang menerpanya.

"Musim semi sudah tiba," ucap Naruto yang tersenyum dengan wajah berseri-seri, "musim yang baik untuk menikah."

Bayang-bayang impian menjelma di kalbu Naruto. Impian masa depan yang indah bersama gadis samurai. Berharap gadis samurai itu mau menjadi pendamping hidupnya.

Beberapa lama kemudian, mentari telah naik untuk menebarkan cahaya semangatnya ke seluruh dunia. Bersamaan, Mai datang ke tempat Naruto menunggu. Naruto sangat senang karena Mai menepati janjinya itu.

"Mai!" seru Naruto yang berlari kecil menghampiri Mai.

Mai menghentikan langkahnya. "Kau sudah tiba duluan rupanya, Naruto."

"Ya. Sebelum matahari terbit, aku sudah ada di sini."

"Kau bersemangat sekali."

"Tentu saja, ini demimu, Mai."

Naruto memegang dua tangan Mai dengan erat. Mai terpaku dengan netra membulat. Wajahnya sedikit memerah, tetapi senyuman tipis terukir di sana.

Angin berdesir kencang. Menusuk kulit mereka hingga merinding hebat. Rambut dan pakaian mereka berkibar-kibar seiring mata Naruto melunak.

"Mai."

"Ya."

"Apa kau sudah mencintaiku sekarang?"

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Naruto mengungkapkan apa yang dirasakannya. Mai terdiam dengan sorot mata yang datar. Perasaannya yang sesungguhnya telah berkali-kali mendorongnya untuk berterus terang.

Tidak tega melihat Naruto yang juga berkali-kali nyaris kehilangan nyawa saat mencoba melindunginya, Mai menjawab pertanyaan Naruto tadi.

"Iya."

Naruto bengong. Ia tidak peka.

"Maksudnya?"

Mai sewot.

"Aku bilang iya. Kau mengerti?"

"Iya, untuk apa?"

"Aku menerimamu, Naruto _baka_!"

Naruto bergeming. Mendadak menjadi patung. Mai menatapnya heran.

"Hei, Naruto. Kau kenapa?"

"Aku ... senang sekali. Mai, aku mencintaimu."

Naruto memeluk Mai dengan kuat. Sehingga membuat Mai merasa kehabisan napas. Lantas ia menyabet pedangnya.

Srek!

Otomatis Naruto mundur beberapa langkah dengan wajah pucat. Mai berubah total menjadi mengerikan.

"Mai, ada apa?"

"Awas, di belakangmu, Naruto!"

"Apa?"

Naruto membelalakkan mata. Ia berbalik dengan cepat.

Whuuush!

Mai bergerak secepat angin. Ia telah tiba di depan Naruto, langsung menusukkan pedang ke jantung pria iblis berbadan tambun.

Ekspresi kesakitan disertai teriakan memilukan dari iblis tersebut, memecahkan kesunyian yang sempat melanda tempat itu. Ia meledak karena dihantam dengan cahaya suci dari pedang Mai.

Dhuaaar!

Hujan Sakura semakin lebat karena gemuruh ledakan. Bersamaan muncul para iblis lain yang berdatangan dari pohon Sakura. Mereka menyerang Naruto dan Mai.

"Serangan mendadak!" Naruto mengeluarkan pistol yang berisikan peluru air suci dari balik seragamnya, "mereka mengganggu kita saja."

"Sudah. Jangan banyak bicara lagi. Kita bereskan mereka dulu." Mai memasang kuda-kuda bertarungnya.

"Ya. Kita telah menjadi pasangan pembasmi iblis."

Naruto menyeringai. Ia memusatkan pikiran untuk menembak para iblis yang mulai menyerangnya dan Mai.

Terjadi pertarungan sengit di antara pepohonan Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tamat**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

**Yups, gimana pendapatmu tentang cerita kali ini?**

**Maaf ya cuma one shoot.**

**Tidak ada sekuel.**

**Kamis, 18 Juli 2019**


End file.
